Blank Space
by Jaclyn May
Summary: It was a game they both liked to play. Go out, flirt, see who fell for their charm. It was fun, compared to their daily jobs. It also often led to playful banter and competition of who could hook up with the most people in one night. Who knew their flirtatious games would get them into any real trouble? Raleigh/OC; Yancy/OC


**Blank Space**

**Chapter 1**

It was meant to be a normal evening for the two, go out, have a few drinks, go home and hope that they weren't needed while they were nursing a hangover. However, that had gone south very quickly and Raleigh had found himself carrying his brother out of the party with a gash along the side of his face. He helped Yancy stagger into the car before getting into the driver seat, suddenly grateful that he'd decided not to drink that night, but to instead watch his brother fail at charming women all night.

He wasn't quite sure what had happened next, but it had resulted in Yancy getting in a fight that had meant his brother was thrown every which way before Raleigh, along with their one of their close friends Elijah and one of Elijah's friends, had hauled the two grappling men apart. It was then that Raleigh had noticed the blood on the side of his brother's head. That's what concerned him at the current point in time as they drove towards their friend's house.

When Raleigh pulled up outside her couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt at turning up at just past one in the morning, but he and Yance were already in enough shit with Pentecost as it was and he didn't want to risk getting into anymore trouble. Yancy babbled incoherently when Raleigh dragged him up to the door, knocking on it as he saw another car pull in behind his.

"How's his head?" Elijah questioned as he got out of the car. Elijah Campbell was one of the many mechanics that had gone through the Jaeger Academy at the same time as Raleigh and Yancy. He was Yancy's age and the two had known each other since before the Kaiju attacks had begun.

"Still bleeding." Raleigh told him as he knocked on the door again.

"Hang on!" He heard a female voice shout from behind the door, followed by the sound of something hard hitting the ground and the front light flicking on, along with one inside the house.

Caroline Russel knew who was on the other side of the door before she even answered it. She had heard the familiar sound of her roommate's brother's car. Elijah's car was one noisy machine and she was used to hearing it at all hours of the night. It still baffled her that Megan had learnt to sleep through the sound of it pulling up in the driveway.

She swung the door open to see Elijah and Raleigh supporting Yancy between them. "What did you guys do this time?"

She sighed as she let them in the house, flicking on the light to the lounge room so that they could sit Yancy down, handing Elijah a bucket when Yancy groaned, his hand flying to his mouth. Elijah passed the bucket to Raleigh who gave it to his brother, who was promptly sick.

"He got in a fight. We were going to take him back to ours, but if word gets out he was in a fight, we're in shit." Raleigh explained to her as she grabbed some water and a cloth. This was one of the perks of being friends with an assistant nurse. Raleigh and Yancy had only met Caroline after they'd joined the academy, as she had joined to finish her schooling and become a doctor through them. She was one of Megan's good friends, which resulted in her being introduced to the Becket brothers.

"Let me look." She nudged Raleigh out of the way so she could look at Yancy's head.

It wasn't a deep cut; it was just in a spot that meant it had bled a lot. She grabbed the cloth, dapping at his forehead, rolling her eyes when he yelped and moved away from her. For someone who was trained to operate a giant robot, she sometimes felt that Yancy was a child when it came to pain. She grabbed his chin and held it firmly as she continued to clean the cut before putting a Band-Aid over it.

"Are we cool to crash here, Elijah?" Raleigh questioned, knowing it probably wasn't the best idea to get Yancy in a moving vehicle again if he'd already been sick once.

"Sure. Just leave Yance down here on the lounge with his bucket. You can take the guest room." Elijah told him as he got to his feet. He had a long day at work tomorrow and was ready to get to bed. That was the thing he sometimes hated about having to work weekend shifts every once in a while.

"Thanks." Raleigh nodded, watching as his friend said goodnight before walking up the stairs to his room. He then turned his attention to Caroline, who was seeing to it that Yancy was comfortable with a pillow and blanket and the bucket beside his head in case he needed to be sick again. "Sorry to wake you up. I know you had a long day."

"It's fine. I'm used to you and your brother needing to be patched up. You're both so injury prone." Caroline teased as she cleaned up, washing her hands and getting Raleigh a glass of water.

"I don't even know how he got in the fight. One minute he was flirting with some chick and the next this guy was going at him." Raleigh explained as he sipped the glass of water, suddenly aware of just how tired he was.

"We can talk it over in the morning. Right now you need to get some sleep, and so do I." She told him as she flicked off the lights in the house, using her phone to allow them to be able to see their way up the stairs.

"Yeah, you're right. Night, Caroline." Raleigh smiled as he walked into the guest room, flopping on the bed and closing his eyes. So much for a fun night out, he thought as he drifted to sleep.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter ! I was a little unsure of it, but I think I like how it turned out overall ! Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue ! **

**No reviews = No chapters :) 3 **

**xx JM**


End file.
